Je suis ta femme
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: Les nouvelles résolutions de Kotoko au nouvel an, résumé court je sais mais venez lire :)
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Ma première fiction sur Itazura na kiss, juste pour le fun et parce que j'adore ce couple.

Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas ils sont à Kaoru Tada

* * *

Kotoko avait l'impression que Naoki ne l'aimait plus vous me direz comme d'habitude, mais ce sentiment s'accrochait à elle depuis quelque temps, en fait depuis la naissance de leur fille, elle se trouvait déjà si banale avant à ses yeux, puis si importante pendant sa grossesse.

Bien sûr elle savait que son mari n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations d'amour enflammées, c'était déjà difficile de lui faire dire « je t'aime Kotoko », au point qu'il lui accordait cet honneur à la date de leur rencontre, son anniversaire, leur anniversaire de mariage ainsi que celui de la naissance de leur fille, si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, il lui dirait pour plein d'autre occasion, leur premier baiser, leur premier rendez-vous, sa demande en mariage etc…

Kotoko voulait que ça soit spontané, mais rien à faire Naoki ne changeait jamais d'avis. Comment pouvait-elle faire en sorte qu'il la regarde enfin-t-elle qu'elle était, une femme, sa femme, souvent elle était obligée de quémander de l'affection sinon son mari ne la touchait même pas.

Jinko, Satomi et Christine lui avait conseillé de s'acheter des jouaient pour compenser, mais elle avait tellement peur que Naoki tombe déçu et lui en veuille qu'elle n'osait pas en avoir. Elle n'était plus une enfant elle avait des pulsions et même des fantasmes, pas comme ceux qu'elle aimait avant, ceux tout mignons et chaste, parfois elle avait envie d'être provocante et sexy, mais c'était toujours une mauvaise idée, car dès qu'elle croisait les yeux de Naoki, cette même terreur de paraître encore plus horrible et non digne de lui, la paralysait entièrement.

Elle avait 26 ans avait un métier passionnant, un mari adorable et une fille de 6 ans tout aussi mignonne il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, plus jamais elle ne passerait de réveillon de l'an seule à attendre que son mari se rappelle que sa femme l'attendait, il allait bientôt être minuit, c'était le moment de prendre de nouvelle résolution et de si tenir, une nouvelle Kotoko allait voir le jour.

Elle allait tout mettre en œuvre pour séduire son mari et maintenir la flamme allumée dans le regard de Naoki, en souhaitant bien sûr que sa malchance habituelle, quand elle prévoyait des surprises à Naoki ne se change pas en catastrophe.

Elle avait un plan, changer sa garde-robe pour commencer de façon subtile, qu'il ne le remarque pas soudainement, changer ses sous-vêtements, fini les culottes en coton, un peu de lingerie sexy et de la dentelle ne ferait de mal à personne, même si Naoki n'était pas le genre d'homme a accordé d'importance à ce genre de chose, il fallait qu'elle essaie et qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Adieu à ces chemises de nuit et aux pyjamas assortis pour couple, sauf lors de réunions de famille. Elle allait essayer les nuisettes et autres pyjamas catalogués pour femme actuelle, Kotoko n'a jamais vraiment accordé d'importance au magazine féminin, préférons ne pas se faire du mal en regardons ses magnifiques jeunes femmes.

Ils avaient enfin leur propre maison, même si leur parent était toujours dans la maison d'en face, elle ne risquait pas de croiser qui que ce soit dans ses futures tenues pour la nuit. Ces cheveux avaient enfin repris leur taille d'avant, la grossesse lui avait imposé de les couper mais, une fois sa longueur revenue, elle c'était sentie à nouveau femme, les cheveux courts ne lui allaient pas et que dire de sa généreuse poitrine maintenant, elle faisait un bon bonnet C.

Je vais tout faire pour que Naoki, ne regarde plus que moi pensa-t-elle, la jalousie de kotoko a toujours été un défaut, mais elle avait compris que c'était son manque de confiance en elle qui en était la cause, elle espérait pouvoir tenir toutes ces belles résolutions. En attendant elle allait réchauffer l'assiette de Naoki et lui laisser un mot, puis aller dormir. Triste n'est-ce pas voilà le quotidien d'épouse du grand génie froid et sexy Irie Naoki.

* * *

Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, j'ai en quelque sorte posé le décor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ne connaissant pas le prénom de leur fille, je lui en ai donné un qui me plaisait bien.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**A quoi tu joue**

Le lendemain matin Kotoko avait réussi à se réveiller pour une fois avant Naoki, ce qui l'avait mis de très bonne humeur et lui laissait présageait beaucoup de changements pour l'année à venir. Elle prépara donc le petit déjeuner, elle était assez fière de sa table. Naoki se levait tous les jours à six heures, le temps qu'il prenne sa douche et s'habille cela lui prenait une heure, Kotoko, ne savait jamais comment il faisait pour qu'à huit heures le petit déjeuner soit fait et que leur fille soit prête à aller à l'école.

Maintenant elle comprenait, il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur une chose à la fois, juste après avoir fini d'installer la table elle alla réveiller Kyoko fille, cette dernière fut tout d'abord surprise de voir sa mère et non son père, mais fut très vite très heureuse car contrairement à Naoki, Kotoko prenait tout son temps pour écoute les demande de sa fille.

Kotoko avait un jour de congé supplémentaire après le nouvel an, elle avait espéré que faute d'avoir été là hier avec elle Naoki aurait pu lui offrir ce cadeau mais, comme elle le pensait à huit heures son mari était frais et disponible à partir.

« Bonjour Naoki-kun annonça Kotoko en entrent dans la pièce suivie de leur fille

- Tu t'es lever tôt, tu te sens mal demande Irie sans même une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, il semblait avoir posé la question juste pour la forme.

Kotoko ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et lui répondit de façon tout aussi neutre

- Je mettais dit que tu serais fatigué, tu as travaillé un jour de l'an.

- …

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça, j'ai mal fait quelque chose ?

- Non fut la seule réponse d'Irie. Puis il se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ces chaussures »

Kotoko en bonne épouse lui prit sa veste, son sac et lui tendit une fois qu'il fut près, elle observa l'allure générale de son mari et réajusta sa cravate. Elle lui annonça qu'elle déposerait leur fille chez les parents, pour la journée. C'était une habitude que Kotoko avait eue au début de leur vie de couple, elle passait chacun de ces temps libres chez sa belle-mère faute d'avoir autre chose à faire chez elle ou des amis à voir. Maintenant c'était devenue un rituel, mais aujourd'hui elle n'y laissera que leur fille, elle avait d'autres projet en tête.

Naoki partie et sa fille chez les parents, Kotoko décida de ranger la maison, cela lui prit toute la matinée, après un repas rapide elle mis un jean, un t-shirt, un pull, des baskets et son manteau puis elle appela Satomi, Jinko et Christine pour leur proposer une journée shopping, elles furent tellement surprises qu'aucune n'osa lui dire non, trop curieuse de savoir ce que leur amie préparait.

Une fois au centre commercial elle leur expliqua les grandes lignes de ces nouvelles résolutions et leur demanda quelque conseil, puis elles ont parlé de leur nouvel an réciproque avant de s'excuser auprès de Kotoko. Après tout elle venait encore de passer le sien toute seule, elles décidèrent donc que l'année prochaine s'étaient-elle qui allait planter leur chère et tendre pour passer la soirée entre filles, leur pacte ainsi fait elles se mirent à faire les boutiques, tantôt choqué par les goûts horribles de Kotoko, tantôt très fière de ces choix.

Elles ont par la suite accompagné cette dernière chez elle pour l'aider à tout ranger et elles rendirent visite à Kyoko et ses grands-parents, il était bientôt dix-neuf heures les quatre femmes se dirent au revoir et Kotoko allait cuisiner chez elle pour elle et Naoki, sa belle-mère voulons garder Kyoko pour ce soir. Celle-ci lui donnait parfois quelque moment d'intimité avec son mari, sans savoir qu'au final kotoko les passait seule. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne et elle avait encore ce petit espoir que Naoki rentrerait tôt pour une fois.

Mais comme à chaque fois son mari fut absent elle mangea donc seul et alla se coucher encore une toute seule, quand elle fut réveillée Naoki dormait encore, elle regarda son réveil sept heures du matin, c'est vrai on était samedi et Naoki ne serait pas debout avant huit heures, elle connaissait chacune de ces habitudes par cœur, après tout elle avait passé quasiment dix ans à ne faire que cela, l'observer de son petit coin, lui si brillant.

Elle alla faire un brin de toilette, puis prépara le petit déjeuner, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être levé avant Naoki elle fit un peu trop de bruit, mais son mari continua à dormir heureusement. Naoki était d'une humeur massacrante quand, on le brusquait si tôt le matin. Elle avait gardé sa nuisette, sur elle, elle s'y sentait bien, c'était une nuisette en soi de couleur bleu roi, qui lui arrive au niveau des chevilles, avec une fonte de face tout le long de sa jambe gauche, qui s'arrêtait mise cuisse.

Naoki crut entendre de l'agitation dans la maison, mais il ne voulait pas se lever, il y fut quand même obligé et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas voir Kotoko a ces côtés. Le samedi était le seul jour de la semaine où il pouvait attendre dans le lit tout en l'observons qu'elle se réveille. Il fut sans le vouloir assez frustré après tout, c'était elle qui disait tout le temps qu'il ne faisait pas attention à elle, ou avait-elle bien pu passer se demanda son mari.

Puis il se rappela du bruit, était-ce leur fille, que ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sa jeune femme dans une tenue très révélatrice les cheveux en queue de cheval, dégageons sa nuque et révélant par-là ces épaules et son dos, cette tenue ne cachait rien en devinait ces formes parfaitement à croire que la robe était une seconde peau et quel besoin y avait-il de ne pas mettre de tissus au niveau du dos, fasciné il posa sa mais droite à plat entre ces omoplates et il suivit la ligne du dos jusqu'à l'endroit où commençait le tissu qui recouvrait les fesses de sa femme.

C'était étrange pour lui de dire ça cette femme ne ressemble en rien à sa Kotoko, mais il ne pouvait nier, c'était bien elle toujours le même sourire et le même visage quand elle se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue, après lui avoir demandé au préalable s'il avait bien dormi. Elle lui dit aussi que Kyoko était avec leur parent, qu'il n'avait pas à la chercher et que ce matin c'était en tête à tête qu'il allait déjeuner.

Kotoko avait bien senti la présence de Naoki, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il la caresse ainsi, car pour elle le geste qu'il avait eu était une caresse, une douce chaleur avait soudain envahi tout son être à ce simple contact, elle aurait bien voulu qu'il continue, mais l'endroit n'était pas approprié, elle avait vu la surprise dans ces yeux quand elle c'était retourner, elle était fière d'elle au moins sa tenue ne le laissait pas indifférent que cela soit positif ou non.

Une fois à table elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours au travail, il parla très rapidement comme si le sujet ne l'intéressait pas, il ne cessait de la fixer ne croyons pas encore ce qu'il voyait, sa femme semblait si sûre d'elle et si femme tout simplement, Irie ne se disait pas à ce moment-là que les changements de sa femme auraient pu être pour lui, non il pensa tout de suite qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre, depuis qu'il avait su déceler les symptômes de sa jalousie, il ressentait à leur actuelle une colère telle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer, par où commencer que lui demander, avait-elle vraiment un amant ou tout simplement un autre homme dans sa vie.

Cela expliquerait cette tenue et le fait qu'elle semblait soudainement plus sage, je veux dire comment était-il censé prendre ce soudain revirement de situation, elle ne sait tout simplement pas lever un matin en se disons tient, je vais me lever enfin avant mon mari, m'occuper de ma fille, penser à m'intéresser à son travail. Elle devait vouloir lui dire un truc peut être même avoué sa liaison ou pire le quitté, mais ça Irie ne l'accepterait pas, il était impossible qu'elle puisse le quitter, rien que l'idée d'y penser lui faisait se sentir minable comme ci pour la première fois, il avait la sensation de connaitre le goût de l'échec. Mais il ne lui semblait pas avoir été un mauvais mari, après tout, il lui accordait de l'attention comme convenu, il n'oubliait jamais, il cédait même parfois à ces petites envies de câlin imprévue, même s'il travaillait le lendemain, c'est vrai que sexuellement il ne faisait l'amour qu'une voir trois fois par mois, mais était-ce une raison de le tromper ?

Il ne la satisfaisait donc pas, sinon comment expliquer sa soudaine métamorphose.

Il voulait des réponses mais la journée passa rapidement, Kotoko avait remis ces tenues habituelles et Irie ressentie comme du soulagement, c'était peut-être juste un petit achat comme ça après tout Kotoko était toujours Kotoko. Ils allèrent diner chez leur parent et rentrèrent avec leur fille.

Au moment du couché Irie s'était attendue à ce que Kotoko le harcèle encore mais rien ne vint, il en fut choqué et déçu, elle n'avait rien tenté de la journée pas de chantage, ni ces yeux de merlan frit, pourtant ils avaient eu beaucoup d'occasions seules. Avait- elle vraiment un amant, ou elle lui cachait vraiment quelque chose.

Le dimanche passa comme une flèche et arriva le lundi, ou encore une fois Kotoko fut prête avant lui et Kyoko installer à table, ils déjeunèrent ensemble et ils déposèrent Kyoko à l'école. Puis allèrent à l'hôpital.

Kotoko trouvait tout cela très drôle elle voyait bien que quelque chose perturbait Naoki, il était si silencieux enfin encore plus que d'habitude mais, elle ne saurait dire si c'était à cause d'elle ou de son travail. Elle avait mis un short noir et des bas de couleur chair ce matin-là et un chemisier cintré au niveau de la taille ainsi que des bottes, elle avait attaché ces cheveux en queue haute Naoki l'aimait les cheveux attachés. Mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur sa tenue peut-être même qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Oui Naoki n'avait rien remarqué à la tenue de sa femme c'est lors de la pause repas de midi qu'un de ses collègues l'apostropha dans les couloirs lui montrons un groupe de femmes face à eux.

« Irie ce ne serait pas des collègues de ta femme par hasard ?

- Si pourquoi ? dit-il soudain tendu

- Eh bien vois-tu celle du milieu avec le petit short et les jambes interminable avec ces bottes…

- Eh bien quoi dit Irie irrité qu'il l'aborde pour des futilités pareil.

- Elle me plaît bien, tu ne veux pas demander à ta femme son numéro.

Irie lui lança un regard noir, puis regarda dans la direction des jeunes femmes, il reconnut tout de suite sa femme et se rappela de la description de son collègue, la rage lui monta au nez

- Tu n'auras pas son numéro pour la simple raison que c'est ma femme, abrutie »

Puis il se dirigea à grande enjambée vers le groupe de cinq femmes, attrapa Kotoko par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart.

Une fois assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la salle d'entrainement à l'accouchement, vu les mannequins s'y trouvons, il lui demanda en serrons les dents.

« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues exactement depuis quelque temps ?

- Naoki lâche mon bras, tu me fais mal dit Kotoko en essayant de se dégager

- Pas avant que tu ne mets répondue il sera encore plus fort

- Lâche moi tout de suite hurla Kotoko folle de rage.

Après tout pour qui il se prenait pour la traiter ainsi, sachant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

- Pour répondre à ta question espèce de brute, je ne joue à rien, c'est toi qui es bizarre.

- C'est moi qui suis bizarre et en quoi hein dit moi hurla Irie à son tour

- Naoki, tu n'es pas toi-même pourquoi hurles-tu comme ça, je m'excuse si j'ai fait un truc de travers, mais cesse de me crier dessus.

Kotoko fondit en larmes, elle qui pensait que tout allait bien encore ce matin »

Choqué par son propre comportement Irie posa son front contre celui de sa femme et lui murmura « un pardon », qu'il était un peu surmené, que c'était parce qu'un de son collègue l'avait reluqué qu'il était comme ça, « ton nouveau style vestimentaire, est si différent du précédent que l'idiot ne t'avait pas reconnue et ma même demander de prendre ton numéro, parce que tu lui plaisais ».

Kotoko releva la tête et il essuya ces larmes, s'excusant encore, comprenons tous simplement qu'il était jaloux. Elle avait été soulagé et une pointe de déception apparue dans ces yeux, elle aurait voulu que ce soit lui qui aime son nouveau look après tout c'était pour lui tous ces efforts. Naoki se sentit soudain en insécurité face à sa femme ces lèvres se plaquèrent soudain avec force contre sa bouche, ce n'était pas un de ces petits baiser du bout des lèvres comme à son habitude, il y avait mis toute sa frustration après tout il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à l'embrasser de tout le weekend, sans oser lui demander, habituellement elle le harcelait et il n'avait qu'à faire celui qui abandonnait.

Kotoko était pétrifié c'était la première fois que Naoki prenait l'initiative du baiser depuis leur mariage, sans qu'elle est à lui demander, bien sûr ce n'était pas doux mais elle aimait beaucoup ça, c'était comme si Naoki-kun avait faim d'elle, ce qui augmenta sa faim à elle.

Il la souleva par les fesses et la posa sur l'un des lits, Kotoko remercia cette pièce d'en posséder un, elle avait le sentiment que le feu qui s'allumait en elle, était le même que celui qui enflammait son mari. Elle du quand même mettre fin au baiser pour respirer, mais à peine leur lèvre s'était séparée que Naoki s'attaquait à son cou et glissait ses mains entre eux, pour déboutonner sa chemise. Kotoko retint sa respiration, la pièce était légèrement éclairée mais c'était déjà plus que dans leur chambre, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde après tout, ils l'ont toujours fait dans le noir.

Comme s'il avait compris sa peur il alla descendre les stores de la pièce, C'était clair maintenant pour Kotoko son mari avait bien envie d'elle, il ne faisait ce geste pour elle que dans ces moments-là. Leur souffle se sent soudain fait entendre, Irie ne réfléchissait plus vraiment, il n'avait envie que d'une chose, entendre Kotoko murmurer son prénom encore et encore, comme avant. Il avait juste besoin d'être rassuré, qu'elle lui dise, qu'elle l'aimait encore. Kotoko passa ces bras autour de son cou et l'aida en se reculons dans le lit, il était là assis sa femme entourant sa taille de ces cuisses et lui avait le visage sur sa poitrine, couvrons celle-ci de baiser mouillé. Oh oui Kotoko aimait ça, tellement qu'elle ne put empêcher sa tête de se lancer en arrière pour plus de sensation.

Naoki lui retira entièrement sa chemise et dégrafa son soutien-gorge sentons bien que celui-ci devrait être tout aussi aguicheur que la nouvelle tenue de sa femme, il fut soudain déçu que Kotoko ne veuille jamais le faire avec de la lumière, il aurait voulu la voir pour une fois nu et non simplement deviner les choses. Elle lui retira sa blouse et sa chemise, torse nu l'un contre l'autre, il sentit les tétons de sa femme durcir, souriant il lui murmura qu'elle n'était qu'une petite perverse, ceux à quoi elle a répondu « c'est de ta faute Naoki-Kun ».

Elle se souleva pour qu'il puisse retirer son short mais impatient il retira sa culotte avec, nu dans les bras de son mari et le corps en feu, Kotoko ne voulut pas rester inactif, elle déboutonna la ceinture et les boutons du pantalon de Naoki, surpris celui-ci ne dit rien et cessa tout mouvement, heureux qu'elle prenne enfin l'initiative, il n'osait jamais lui demander ce genre de gâterie de peur qu'elle le prenne pour un pervers, mais il savait Kotoko encore assez réservé sur ce genre de chose. Qu'elle ne fut donc pas sa surprise quand sa femme glissa à son tour sa main entre leurs deux corps pour le masturber, Il était déjà tellement dur, qu'il crut jouir rien qu'à son contact. Elle commença par la suite à boucher ses hanches de bas en haut, accompagnons les mouvements de sa main.

Ne pouvons pas tenir plus longtemps il l'allongea soudain sur le lit et glissa sa main sur son sexe pour lui rendre le même plaisir, elle hurla soudain de plaisir, le surprenant. Qu'allait-il découvrir de différer encore chez sa femme, elle était si silencieuse habituellement, même son propre comportement le surprenait. Ne voulons pas presser les choses et faire durer le plaisir dans l'espoir de l'entendre encore dire son nom d'une t'elle manière, il se mit juste à frotter leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre, ils étaient à bout tous les deux et sans son rendre compte leur mouvement s'était accéléré et ils avaient joui. Naoki était choqué par une telle chose et Kotoko était épuisé, elle n'aurait jamais cru que le simple fait de vouloir hardiment le sexe de son mari en elle aurait pu la faire jouir ainsi, était-ce la même chose que ressentait une femme qui se masturbait, l'idée d'essayer faisait son bout de chemin dans sa tête.

Se remettons avec peine de leur moment tendre et se préparons à recommencer et à aller jusqu'au bout cette fois, ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. D'un regard ils ont décidé de se séparer et reporter cela à plus tard, sans un mot l'un pour l'autre encore dans les méandres du plaisir ils se sont nettoyé, puis toujours sans un mot, ils ont quitté la pièce sans un regard pour l'autre, trop gêner par ce qui venait de leur arrivée. Après avoir réalisé ce qu'ils avaient fait, en pus voir dans le service respectif des deux époux l'un comme l'autre rougir sans arrêt pendant tout le reste de la journée.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, je sais, je vous ai laissé sur votre fin, est-ce que je m'arrête là, ou bien vous voulez un autre chapitre ?


End file.
